


Личный Икар Тодда Бротцмана

by marla666



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Wingfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: — Упс! — сказал Дирк, при этом крыло за его левым плечом дернулось, зацепив одну из полок, с которой в раковину с грохотом посыпались туалетные принадлежности.— Упс? — оторопело переспросил Тодд, несколько раз моргнув. — Это всё, что ты мне хочешь сказать?— Двойной «упс»? — Дирк выглядел растерянным.





	

Припарковавшись возле своего дома, Тодд облегчённо вздохнул: визит к родителям оказался не то что неприятным, но уж точно слегка напряженным. Он не совсем понимал, как лучше отвечать на вопросы мамы с папой о том, чем он сейчас занимается, как живет и — главное — не произошло ли глобальных изменений в его личной жизни.

На все эти вопросы существовал единственно правильный и очень точный ответ — Дирк Джентли.

Но для этого желательно было бы предъявить родителям самого Дирка, а Тодд приехал один. Так что он ограничился довольно общими фразами.

«Работаю ассистентом в детективном агентстве, небольшом, совсем обычном агентстве» «Да, ищем пропавших животных и… людей тоже, да» «Я встретил кое-кого, но пока не совсем уверен» «Как её зовут? Может, я лучше пока промолчу, чтобы не врать?»

Действительно, не рассказывать же им о машине времени и обмене телами, половине котёнка и о том, как перед самым отъездом Дирку позвонил Тор и так орал в трубку (исключительно по причине неумения толком пользоваться телефоном), что стёкла в квартире жалобно дребезжали?

Или о том, что они с Дирком… это было самое сложное. Живут вместе? Спят вместе? Не могут обходиться друг без друга?

Тодд почему-то не сомневался, что Дирк бы понравился его родителям, он вообще был из того типа людей, которых с первой встречи обожают все мамы, папы, бабушки и дедушки. И сам Дирк готов был составить ему компанию в этой поездке, то есть, он хотел этого, очень хотел, но Тодд почему-то решил, что сейчас ещё не время. Он что-то наплел о том, что пока ему нужно наладить испорченные отношения с родителями и обязательно поговорить с ними без свидетелей, с глазу на глаз.

Кажется, Дирк даже не обиделся, но Тодда всё равно мучила совесть, так что вернуться он постарался пораньше, надеясь, что это станет приятным сюрпризом. Конечно, они держали связь эти пару дней, то есть — в основном держал Дирк, который забрасывал его то забавными, то тревожными сообщениями.

«У нас новое дело!»  
«У нас нет нового дела, заказчик, словно сквозь землю провалился»  
«Хотел предупредить, что теперь у нас нет ни одной кастрюли. Не спрашивай, так получилось»  
«Заказчик провалился не сквозь землю, а куда-то… во что-то… вроде параллельного мира?»  
«Я, пожалуй, подожду тебя. Или Фару»  
«Вопрос снят. Заказчик появился. Дела у нас нет»

Сообщения Тодда состояли в основном из просьб не вляпаться по-крупному, пока он в отъезде. Он действительно беспокоился, как бы не случилось чего серьезного, так что вернулся на день раньше. И дело было не только в волнении — там, дома, рядом с родителями — то, во что превратилась сейчас его жизнь, казалось каким-то странным, увлекательным, но совершенно нереалистичным сном. Тодд поймал себя на том, что ему не терпится проверить, происходит ли все по-настоящему. Настоящий ли Дирк, или он сам себе его придумал.

Тодд поднялся по ступенькам, мысленно пытаясь подготовиться к любой неожиданности: слону посреди гостиной, лошади в ванной, дивану на потолке, полному разгрому в квартире. Но дома было необычайно тихо и… нормально. Подозревая, что здесь кроется какой-то подвох, Тодд заглянул в спальню. Постель оказалась застелена, никаких признаков присутствия Дирка, кроме недочитанной книги на полу возле кровати и пары кружек с недопитым чаем на тумбочке. В гостиной и кухне тоже было спокойно и пусто. То есть вещи, свидетельствовавшие о том, что холистический детектив не так давно здесь пробегал, присутствовали, но самого его видно не было. Что ж, было бы странно, если бы Дирк сидел дома. Наверняка торчал в агентстве или еще где-нибудь. Вообще-то, он мог находиться где угодно. Даже в параллельном мире.

Намереваясь помыть руки, Тодд направился к ванной и, попутно набирая номер Дирка в телефоне, распахнул дверь, чтобы в следующее мгновение попятиться и, споткнувшись, грохнуться на задницу от неожиданности. Нет, это оказалась не лошадь, а всего лишь голый до пояса Дирк. Тодд, конечно, видел его раздетым и более глобально, но у Дирка тогда ни в каком месте точно не было огромных белых крыльев. А сейчас они совершенно спокойно, будто им там и место, располагались у него за спиной, занимая всё вертикальное пространство: от пола и до потолка.

— Упс! — сказал Дирк, при этом крыло за его левым плечом дернулось, зацепив одну из полок, с которой в раковину с грохотом посыпались туалетные принадлежности.  
— Упс? — оторопело переспросил Тодд, несколько раз моргнув. — Это всё, что ты мне хочешь сказать?  
— Двойной «упс»? — Дирк выглядел растерянным.  
— Дирк, что с тобой случилось, и почему ты не позвонил? — Тодд был возмущен такой безответственностью. — Мы же договорились!  
— Со мной всё нормально, — Дирк постарался улыбнуться, но что-то явно было не так. Крылья за его спиной вдруг исчезли, хотя Тодд абсолютно точно только что видел каждое белое перышко.  
— Врешь и не краснеешь, — воскликнул Тодд. — У тебя только что были… были…  
— Крылья? — подсказал Дирк.  
— Да, точно, — согласился Тодд. — Именно так называются те штуки, одной из которых ты сейчас умножил наш счет за услуги сантехника раз в пять.  
— Прости, — пожал плечами Дирк.  
— Просто объясни, что с тобой произошло, — Тодд наконец встал с пола, уже практически полностью готовый решать любые возникшие проблемы. — На тебя наложили проклятие? Это какой-то фокус? Иллюзия? Это связано с новым делом?  
— Нет, Тодд, — вздохнул Дирк, выходя из ванной. — Они всегда у меня были. Я… как раз собирался тебе рассказать.  
— То есть как это — всегда были? — Тодд невольно вспомнил, как буквально несколько дней назад прицельно исследовал спину Дирка. Не на предмет наличия крыльев: просто Дирк так тяжело и удобно умостился тогда у него на коленях, то легко и щекотно касаясь губами его шеи, то совершенно крышесносно сопя на ухо. Тодду оставалось лишь пробраться руками под его рубашку, поглаживая спину и очерчивая кончиками пальцев лопатки. И он совершенно точно был уверен, что никаких признаков присутствия у Дирка крыльев не нашел.

— Ну, Тодд, очевидно же, что я могу их прятать, — выражение лица Дирка стало почти умоляющим. — Было бы немного неудобно ходить вот так по улице. А уж сколько проблем с одеждой…  
— Так. Ладно, я понял, — резюмировал Тодд. — У тебя есть крылья, и ты можешь их показывать или прятать по собственному желанию? — Дирк кивнул. — Ну, а в ванной ты с ними что делал?  
— Вариант «чистил перышки» тебя устроит? — Дирк улыбнулся, как показалось, с облегчением. Так, будто боялся, что Тодд его осудит. Чёрт, даже если бы у него появились рога и запасная голова, Тодд бы не слишком удивился. Это все равно был бы Дирк.  
— Чистил перышки? — переспросил Тодд.  
— Понимаешь, они иногда чешутся, — Дирк пожал плечами. — А просто почесать спину не помогает.  
— Покажешь мне их? — Тодду вдруг срочно захотелось удостовериться в том, что он только что видел.  
— Сейчас? — к Дирку внезапно вернулась неуверенность.  
— Почему нет? Мы же никуда не спешим.  
— Ладно, — Дирк вздохнул и, метнув на него странный взгляд, повернулся спиной. — Только не подходи слишком близко, чтобы я тебя не задел.

Тодд уже привык ничему не удивляться, но это все равно производило невероятное впечатление. Настоящее волшебство, чудо! Только что он разглядывал бледную спину Дирка: пара родинок под лопаткой и две на пояснице — как в следующее мгновение перед ним материализовались два огромных молочно-белых крыла.  
— Дирк, это очень… красиво, — наконец выдавил из себя Тодд, поняв, что молчание стало каким-то напряженным. — Ты не против, если я их… потрогаю?  
— Потрогаешь? — спина Дирка моментально напряглась. — Не думаю, что это хорошая идея…  
— Могу почесать, — предложил Тодд, делая шаг вперед. — Только скажи, где именно.  
— Это не так просто объяснить, — по голосу Дирка нельзя было понять, он все еще сомневается или уже загорелся идеей. — Но попытайся потрогать. Для начала.

На ощупь крылья оказались такими же удивительными, как и на вид: упругие, плотно прилегающие перья с внешней стороны напоминали Тодду настоящие птичьи крылья, если, конечно, представить, что в природе существуют настолько огромные птицы. Дирк замер, пока Тодд осторожно скользил пальцами по всей длине правого крыла, и, лишь когда он погладил его у основания, неловко дернулся. Послышался грохот: пострадал телевизор, который приземлился на пол экраном вниз.  
— Давно нужно было купить новый, — сказал Тодд. — У этого все равно была трещина через половину экрана. Дирк?  
— Всё нормально, — сообщил тот. — Просто немного непривычно. Можешь продолжать.  
— Точно?  
— Точно.

Осмелев, Тодд двинулся дальше: с внутренней стороны перья были мелкими и очень мягкими, так что он не удержался, глубже зарывшись в них пальцами и чувствуя, какая же горячая и нежная кожа прячется под ними.

— М-м-м, — выдал при этом Дирк и издал совсем тихий, на грани слышимости стон, от которого колени Тодда, казалось, превратились в желе. Ему срочно захотелось присесть, а еще лучше прилечь. Вместе с Дирком.  
— Все в порядке? — спросил он вместо того, чтобы сейчас же потащить Дирка к ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности.  
— Все… отлично, — голос Дирка звучал глухо. — Просто никто раньше меня так… не трогал.  
— Дирк, — Тодд уткнулся лбом ему между лопаток и закрыл глаза, озаренный внезапной догадкой. — Ты потому проект Икар?  
— Отчасти, — спустя пару мгновений ответил Дирк.  
— И что они с тобой делали? — Тодд старался говорить ровно, но получалось не очень хорошо.  
— Ничего, — Дирк запнулся, — ничего хоть на десятую часть такого приятного, как делаешь ты.

Не дождавшись ответа Тодда, он развернулся, каким-то чудом не задев ни одним из крыльев ничего хрупкого в комнате. Глаза Дирка были потемневшими и блестящими.

— Рад, что тебе нравится, — успел сказать Тодд, прежде чем Дирк увлек его в медленный, но требовательный поцелуй, обнимая на этот раз не только руками, но и крыльями. Тодду казалось, что он завернут в них, словно в огромное одеяло, ведь каждое крыло оказалось размером больше самого Тодда. Он не помнил, как все втроем — он, Дирк и крылья — ввалились в спальню, чудом протиснувшись сквозь дверной проем.

Одним из на мгновение расправленных крыльев Дирк сразу же умудрился сшибить полку с книгами, а затем и стойку с коллекцией музыки Тодда. Уже каким-то образом оказавшийся совсем голым Тодд обеспокоился, в первую очередь, не ударился ли Дирк слишком сильно. Но сразу же перестал думать о чем-либо постороннем, потому что вновь оказался в плену рук своего личного Икара и его слабо шелестящих при каждом движении мягких перьев. Он чувствовал себя в каком-то волшебном коконе, в котором они были только вдвоем, отрезанные от всего внешнего мира, вплавившиеся друг в друга так сильно, что их бы сейчас не разделили ни ввалившиеся всей толпой в комнату Роуди, ни Черное Крыло в полном составе.

Тодду казалось, что он летит и тонет одновременно, но приступ парарибулита, к счастью, не имел к этому никакого отношения.

***

Проснувшись, Тодд какое-то время не мог понять, где находится и что с ним произошло. Но ощущения однозначно были приятными. Так, будто его укрыли необычайно легким одеялом, прикосновение ткани которого к коже вызывало ощущение легкого поглаживания. Тодд потянулся и, не открывая глаз, протянул руку, чтобы нащупать… перья? Крыло? Точно, Дирк. Он высунул голову из-под укрывающего его большого крыла и осмотрелся. Шторы были сдернуты, а карниз висел на окне на одном лишь честном слове, по полу живописно валялись книги вперемешку с дисками, а рядом сладко спал Дирк, улегшись на живот и подложив под голову руку. Правым крылом он бережно укрывал Тодда, а левое — расслабленно свесил с кровати, достав кончиком самого длинного махового пера аж до стены.

Укладываясь обратно ему под крыло и придвигаясь ближе, Тодд задался вопросом, а умеет ли Дирк летать? А еще однозначно решил, что в ближайшее время им понадобится арендовать жилплощадь попросторнее.


End file.
